List of Innuendo in Henry Danger
Although Henry Danger airs on Nickelodeon, a network aimed mainly at children, it sometimes contains humor that is aimed at older audiences. There are many examples of teenage humor, lines that can be misinterpreted or might be outright sexual or violent innuendo. Some of the innuendos may be ambiguous. Innuendo The Danger Begins *When Ray asks how Henry knew the villain wasn't an old lady, one reason was that his boobs were wobbly. *The toddler said the balls smell like feet and pee. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *When Henry gets a 100% on his make-up test, Ms. Shapen says to Henry, "I would hug you if it wouldn't get me fired." *Jasper asked Henry if he's had hormones or weird dreams lately, implying Jasper has had them himself. *Jasper says Henry has hepatitis, which is a disease transmitted by either drugs or sex. *Dialouge **'Henry': I made chili balls. **'Ray': Chili balls? *Dialouge **'Jake': Make the chili balls. **'Piper': And make them spicy. The Secret Gets Out *When Henry enters the man cave, he asks Ray to talk. Ray says that babies come from the baby store, which implies he thought Henry wanted to have the sex talk. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Piper said that Kid Danger was so hot, but this is a little inappropriate for a 9 year old. Charlotte implies this by telling her, "Yeah, you don't want to be saying that." Additionally, Kid Danger is Henry, who is her brother. Substitute Teacher *Charlotte walks out of the classroom, she said "Get back in here or I'm gonna tell Jasper about stuff he does not want to know", which implies puberty and sex. *Jasper mentions Genghis Khan as an example of an evil, nasty person. *Ortho calls Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Charlotte "diptwits" which is an euphemism for "dipshits". Jasper Danger *Captain Man told Jeff that the only thing big and beefy he'd be getting is his cellmate in prison. *Monica said that she loves it when boys fight. The Space Rock *When Siren says, "Are we gonna do the survey", Ray says yeah in a sexual way. *Captain Man said he didn't want an alien crawling up his leg "all up in there". Birthday Girl Down *Jasper asked Debbie if she wanted to hit a ball. *Ray asked Henry why he was peeing in his Skeezits. *Debbie's dad asked Debbie's mom what happened with her and Captain Man after the rodeo; she doesn't respond. This implies a one-night stand. Invisible Brad *Henry said Brad threw a drink on his area, which is a certain male body part. *Brad slaps Henry and violently hurts him throughout the episode. *Jasper asks Henry to hit him in the gut. *Ray's shirt was ripped off by Brad, exposing his upper body. *Invisible Brad didn't wear any clothes, which made him naked. *Invisible Brad pinched Mitch Bilsky on the butt offscreen to make it seem like Henry did it, which is sexual assault. Then Ray said "Guys don't like that." And then Charlotte said "Girls don't like that either." *Henry said that he'll kick Brad in his invisible..., he gets interrupted by Charlotte. Spoiler Alert *When the gang was watching Walking Orange, Jasper gets scared and hugs Charlotte, then Henry. My Phony Valentine *Ray says Gerta isn't a girl, Henry gets weirded out because he thought he was going on a gay date. *Henry said that he thinks he knows how girls work. *Ms. Shapen called Henry a poop tart. *Henry asked what Gerta was gonna pull next. *On the phone call, Henry said "don't forget the chicken", followed with Ray swearing under his breath. *Ms. Shapen's big toe might be frightening or creepy to younger audience. Let's Make a Steal *On a phone call, Henry says to his dad "poop ya", then the dad says "poop ya later". *Ray said checking out girls is his job. *Dialouge spoken in the show **(Henry rips off the wigs) **'Henry': These girls are dudes!!! **'Derek': Did you know they were dudes? **'Maddy': I had no idea. *Ray said "and I thought I was going to ask you all on a date", after he found out the girls were guys. Super Volcano *Schwoz was wearing a dress. Man of the House * A minute after Piper put the computer on the patio during the dad's video chat, the gardener rubbed his stomach on the screen, and the Dad wanted to look away. * Ray said the movie Henry was watching shouldn't have bad words, blood and gore, and no brief nudity. * Captain Man repeatedly sits on Henry's head and the mom and Piper didn't mind. Dream Busters *Jasper was wearing a wedding dress. *Kim Kardashian's butt was exaggerated. Kid Grounded *The woman in the beginning was implied to be a prostitute. * The woman had given birth to babies in the sewer. *Piper said that when she was watching French Basement, she never heard anything she hadn't heard before, which means she hears cursing a lot. *Jasper thought bras were stronger, then stretches the bra. *Ray tries to spank Schwoz. Captain Jerk *Schwoz said that what people want to know the most about Captaij Man is what he wears under his man-suit. *Jasper was wearing a girl's crop-top. *Captain Man said that people told him to do things to himself that are physically impossible. *Everybody reading the comments about Captain Man **When Gooch says his religious beliefs prohibit him from reading the rest. **There is a hate message with poop emoji replacing Captain Man's head. This is innuendo for a "shit-head". *The scene when Dennis is holding everyone hostage may be too intense for younger kids. The Bucket Trap *If you hear closely, you can hear Ray swearing under his breath. *Piper spanks a kid. *When Piper asked how it made the kid feel about his dog licking him, he said sometimes pee runs down his leg, which means he wets his pants. *Jasper tazes himself in the private area. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 *Sidney dresses Oliver in the morning. *Henry had an itch and he didn't want to tell Ray & Charlotte where. *Ray said watching Henry and Veronika kiss is part of his job. *When Henry unmasks Veronika, he says "woah, you're a girl dog", what else could that mean? *Oliver was trying on Henry's clothes. *In the one hour version, Schwoz tears his ex-girlfriend's prosthetic leg off and has some blood on him *When Ray went to the bathroom, he said that what comes in must come out, 'which means he had to poop. *Henry said that some lawyers need diapers, which means that he says lawyers poop their pants. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Dialogue spoken in the show: **'Jasper: Kid Danger! He painted me everywhere! **'Oliver': Even your--? **'Jasper': EVERYWHERE! *'Charlotte': Jasper, take your shirt off. (to herself) I can't believe I just said that. *Schwoz was bathing with his pig, and he was wrapped in a towel, making him half-naked. Jasper's Real Girlfriend *Courtney tries to murder Charlotte in violent ways: **Attempted to kill Charlotte by loosening the bolts on the ceiling fan and pressing a button on her remote to make it fall on the girl. **Used a chainsaw to try and kill her and Henry. *Jasper asked Henry & Charlotte if they wanted to touch Courtney's face. *Ray said ping pong was about paddles, staying focused, and small plastic balls. *Larry takes his shirt off, in the next scene, he wears a bra, the scene after that, he eats spaghetti with a dog, which weirds Ray out. Show Innuendos * Henry's catchphrase is "feels good". Category:Lists Category:Quotes